A common problem in electronics is to assure that various information handling systems produce the desired responses to input stimuli, despite a wide variety of mechanisms which tend to distort and corrupt the information output. Generally, information handling systems are characterized by a transfer function, which describes the output as a result of any input. Any differences between the actual versus the desired transfer function constitute distortion. There are a variety of conventional techniques employed to minimize distortion, the most common of which is negative feedback. Another common technique is filtering, to correct for deviations in frequency response.
The invention can be applied in systems where feedback is impractical (e.g., where some components are remote, such as a data transmission system). Moreover, the invention can also be employed to achieve a more ideal response with no degradation of stability.
An error correction technique in accordance with this invention offers advantages over conventional filtering in that it compensates for all possible forms of distortion, whereas filtering is limited in the types of distortion which can be cancelled.